Mindig kiállok értünk
by Lily Potteri
Summary: Sirius nem hagyja, hogy bárki beleszóljon a kapcsolatába Remusszal!


**Mindig kiállok értünk!**

1975. Szeptember.

Sirius és Remus kézenfogva sétálgattak a birtokon. A barna hajú kicsit szorongva állt a párja mellett, igyekezett sehová sem nézni, főleg nem a döbbent iskolatársakra.  
Az idő kellemesen langyos volt, a köpenyüket a ládájukban hagyták.  
A tó mellett elsétálva Sirius lehúzta a barátját a kedvenc fájuk alá a földre, hogy egy kipróbált, jól ismert csókban egyesüljenek az ajkaik.  
Szerelmes perceiket egy szigorú hang zavarta meg.  
- Black, Lupin! Mégis mit képzelnek, mit csinálnak?  
- Nem nyilvánvaló, professzor? – felelte Sirius fel sem nézve a borostyán szemekből.  
- De ezt mégis… miért itt?  
- Mert szép az idő, és gondoltuk levegőzünk. Talán baj van vele?  
- Mr. Lupin, maga prefektus létére…  
- Nyíltan csókolózom a barátommal? Igen. Sokszor olvastam a házirendet, de nem rémlik, hogy ezt tiltaná.  
- Tele van gyerekekkel a park, nem lehetne máshol? – a professzor láthatóan nagyon feszengett. Sirius még rá is tett egy lapáttal.  
- Mondja csak tanárnő, őket is beküldi? – mutatott egy nem messze enyelgő párra.  
- Én… ők… én… - a mindig szigorú professzor asszony nem találta a szavát.  
- Amennyiben őket is beküldi, mi is bemegyünk.  
- Nem fontos, igazán nem fontos… további szép napot! – házvezetőjük tőle sosem látott sietséggel állt odébb.  
- Ez szép volt – fonódtak a derekára Remus karjai.  
- Jogom van téged megcsókolnom bárhol és bármikor! – mondta a Black fiú dacosan.  
- Ilyenkor olyan édes vagy – mosolygott a másik fiú, hogy aztán ismét egyesüljenek a megszakított csókban.

1976. November

Remus házi dolgozatot körmölt a zajos klubhelyiségben, ami nála alapállapotnak számított.  
Hirtelen elsötétült előtte a világ, ahogy két tenyér takarta el a szemét, ezzel egy időben megérezte Sirius semmi máshol nem hasonlítható illatát.  
- Na, ki vagyok? – kérdezte kissé eltorzított hangon a fiú.  
- Szia, Siri – mosolyodott el Remus.  
- Még mindig dolgozol? Féltékeny leszek a dolgozatra.  
- Ha nem csinálom meg, kiről másoljátok le?  
- Ott a pont. De most már foglalkozhatnál velem is.  
Sirius ledobta magát mellé a fotelbe, és lágy puszikkal hintette be a tanulni próbálkozó fiú nyakát, amitől annak a kezében megállt a penna.  
- Siri, na! Nem leszek készen!  
- Csak a jövő hétre kell, ne légy már ilyen buzgómócsing!  
Remus feladta, hogy befejezze a dolgozatát, ledobta a pennáját és Sirius felé fordult.  
- Végre – vigyorodott el az, és a karjait a barátja nyaka köré fonta a karjait.  
- Tudod, hogy rémes vagy? Ha megbukom az csak és kizárólag a te hibád lesz!  
- Szánom-bánom bűneimet! – válaszolt Sirius és elkapta a barátja ajkait.  
- Ezt muszáj itt? A tisztességes embereknek felfordul a gyomra! – hallatszott egy undok hang.  
Sirius azonnal felpattant, hogy szembenézzen annak tulajdonosával, egy nagydarab végzős fiúval. Kicsit sem zavarta, hogy a másik jóval erősebb és nagyobb nála, szó nélkül behúzott neki egyet.  
- Ne merészelj így beszélni, megértetted? – üvöltötte a döbbent hetedikes arcába. Az, mikor első döbbenete elmúlt három ütéssel a földre küldte a Black fiút és fejcsóválva elhagyta a klubhelyiséget.  
James ebben a pillanatban ért le a hálóból, mikor meglátta ájult barátját a földön, és a mellette térdelő holtsápadt Remust, halálra váltan rohant hozzájuk.  
- Mi történt?  
- Hagyjuk, inkább segíts a Gyengélkedőre vinni! – hárította a kérdést a fiú és nem telt bele sok idő már a kórházi szárny felé rohantak. Sirius még mindig nem tért magához.  
- Te jóságos Merlin, mi történt? – kérdezte a gyógyító is, miközben a fiúk letették barátjukat az egyik üres ágyra.  
- Verekedett.  
- Már megint kivel?  
- McMurphy, hetedikes – sziszegte Remus – sértegetett minket, amit Sirius nem tűrt, és ez lett a vége. Mondtam neki, hogy a másik erősebb, de sose hallgat rám.  
- Szóval dúlnak a kamasz hormonok – kommentálta a gyógyító miközben összerakta a fekete hajú fiú arcát – Megkérdezhetem, hogy mit mondott McMurphy amin Black ennyire feldühödött?  
Remus zavarba jött, nem tudta, hogy elmondja-e a javasasszonynak, majd úgy döntött, hogy mivel az tud a farkas kórjáról is, ezt sem lesz nehezebb megemésztenie.  
- Sirius és én együtt vagyunk. McMurphy azt mondta, hogy hányingere lesz tőlünk és…  
- Értem. Nagyon sajnálom, ha gondolják, tegyenek panaszt az igazgatónál. Készen is vagyunk!  
A fekete szemek kinyíltak, és ráhunyorogtak az ágy körül állókra. Mikor találkoztak a borostyán színűekkel, a hozzájuk tartozó száj boldog mosolyra húzódott.  
- Az agyrázkódástól pár napig még szédülés előfordulhat. Kerüljék a bajt és vigyázzanak magukra!  
- Ennél hülyébb úgysem lehetsz! – vigyorgott James, összekócolva a barátja haját, miközben az Remus karjába kapaszkodva felkelt az ágyról – Nem volt ott sok minden, ami rázkódjon!  
- Kösz – válaszolt Sirius és talpra állt, továbbra sem engedve el Remus karját.  
A javasasszony halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy a Tekergők három tagja elhagyta második hálótermüket, a gyengélkedőt.

1977. Augusztus

Nyár. Kintről őrületes hőség szökött be a tágra nyitott ablakon keresztül a kis szobába, ahol két fiú csendesen pihegve feküdt egymás karjaiban.  
A Tekergők kivételesen a Lupin házban töltötték a nyarat. James és Peter strandra mentek, a másik két fiú is ezt tervezte, de végül úgy döntöttek, hogy a szobában maradnak.  
- Megbántad, hogy nem mentünk velük? – kérdezte Sirius egy komisz vigyorral kísérve, miközben belecsókolt a barátja nyakába. Az csak félálomban motyogott valamit, még közelebb bújva a párjához.  
A békés nyugalmat az ajtó nyílása zavarta meg, amin beviharzott Remus 14 éves testvére.  
Mikor meglátta a fiúkat, döbbenten állt meg, és kigúvadt szemmel nézett a bátyjára.  
Sirius gyorsan magukra dobta a takarót és felrázta a még mindig békésen szendergő barátját.  
- Mégis mi a jó Merlint csináltok ti itt? – fakadt ki a fiatal fiú.  
- Kopj le, öcsi! – mordult rá Sirius.  
- Jhonny, meg kell értened, hogy… - kezdte Remus, de nem jutott sokáig.  
- Hogy egy olyan vagy? Undorító!  
- Most takarodj innen! – pattant fel Sirius – Nem hallottad? Tűnés!  
- Fúj, vegyél fel valamit – húzta el a száját a kis kamasz – Mi az, hogy én tűnjek el? Neked kéne eltűnnöd ebből a tisztességes családból a kis „barátoddal" együtt! Nekem te többé nem vagy a bátyám, és ha anyáék ezt megtudják...  
- Elég! – Sirius magára kapta a nadrágját, majd egy jól irányzott balhoroggal ledöntötte a kisebbik Lupint a lábáról.  
- Sirius! – kiáltott fel Remus és ő is villámgyorsan felöltözött, majd leguggolt a testvéréhez.  
- Képes vagy őt védeni azok után, amit mondott?  
- Hozzám ne érj! – söpörte le a bátyja kezét és kirohant a szobából. Remus cifra káromkodások kíséretében utána.  
A nappaliban érte utol.  
- Kérlek, beszéljük meg!  
- Mi ez a ricsaj? – jöttek ki a szülők a konyhából.  
- Jhonny! Könyörgöm! – rimánkodott Remus.  
- Ez a… nem is tudom, hogy minek nevezzem… benyitok hozzá és a barátjával hentereg az ágyon!  
A szülők álla koppant a padlón. Ekkor jelent meg Sirius is.  
- Tetejébe ez a másik – mutatott a fekete hajú fiúra Jhonny – betörte az orromat!  
- Azok után, amit mondtál örülj, hogy megúsztad ennyivel! – kiabálta túl Sirius.  
- Csönd legyen! – csattant a szülők hangja.  
- Mr. és Mrs. Lupin, csak egy kérdésem lenne! – fordult szülőkhöz Sirius – Mi azzal a baj, ha mi együtt vagyunk boldogok? Nekünk talán nincs jogunk a boldogsághoz? Mi legyünk inkább örök életünkben boldogtalanok? Ezt maguk se kívánnák a fiuknak! Remusszal szeretjük egymást…  
- Nem szívesen szakítom félbe ezt a gyönyörű védőbeszédet, de mióta tart a kapcsolatotok?  
- Hát, ötödév elején jöttünk össze.  
- Az két éve volt. Miért nem újságoltátok el? Azt hittétek nem fogadunk el olyannak, amilyen vagy? Hogy nem szeretünk majd? Hogy nem leszel többé a fiunk?  
Remusnál már csak a testvére lepődött meg jobban.  
- De anya! Hát ez egy…  
- És ha az? – kérdezte ingerülten Mrs. Lupin a kisebbik fiától – Semmi közöd hozzá, hogy kivel boldog, amíg ő az mi is boldogok vagyunk!  
- Már pedig én egy ilyennel nem lakom egy házban! Ja, és szeptembertől nem járok a Roxfortba, intézzétek el!  
Azzal kiköpött a bátyja lába elé és kirohant az ajtón. Remus sose látta többet.  
Szülei megírták, hogy egy kisebb, kevésbé ismert iskolába iratkozott, és ott fejezte be a tanulmányait.

1980. Március.

A főnix rendjének ülése véget ért. Mivel Dumbledore szobájában tartották, az egykori Tekergők az immár igencsak gömbölyödő hasú Lilyvel kiegészülve visszatértek a régi iskolájukba.  
Most, hogy vége volt az ülésnek, Remus és Sirius nosztalgiázva járták a pár éve elhagyott folyosókat.  
- Emlékszel? – húzta be Sirius a párját egy ablakmélyedésbe – Az elején nem szeretted, hogyha mindenki előtt csókollak meg, ezért mindig elbújtunk. Például ide. És így csókoltalak meg – érintette össze az ajkaikat.  
- 15 évesek voltunk – mosolygott a barna hajú – én pedig így csókoltalak vissza – viszonozta a csókot ugyanolyan szenvedélyesen – De nem kéne ma még visszamennünk dolgozni?  
- Ráérünk még.  
- Siri! Nem volt könnyű kiharcolni nekem azt a munkát a parancsnokságon! – azzal kézen fogta szerelmét és nem telt bele sok idő, már az auror parancsnokság fogadóhelyiségében voltak.  
- Megyek, majd találkozunk – nyomott egy gyors csókot Sirius szájára.  
- Itt a gerlepár – tűnt fel a mindenki által utált Chris Memby a törtető auror kadét.  
- Mit mondtál? – kapta fel a fejét Sirius és már nyúlt is a pálcájáért.  
- Hogy vehettek fel ilyen elfajzott… - eddig jutott, amikor Sirius a torkának nyomta a pálcáját.  
- Siri, ne! Nem éri meg! – húzta vissza a ruhájánál fogva Remus.  
- Hány embernek kell még leüvöltenem a fejét és betörnöm az orrát ahhoz, hogy megértsétek: Emberek vagyunk, épp úgy, mint ti! Jogunk van együtt lenni, épp úgy, mint nektek! Megértettél, te kis féreg?  
- Hű, de nagyfiúnak érzed magad! Te vagy a férfi a „barátnőd" helyett is?  
Remus hirtelen azt vette észre, hogy már nem fogja Sirius ruháját, aki azonnal nekiesett az undok kadétnak, és épp kezdte volna átrendezni az arcát, ha egy szigorú hang nem állítja le.  
- Mi folyik itt? – falába kopogásától kísérve megjelent az auror parancsnok, Alastor Mordon –Háború van, ne egymást, hanem a halálfalókat verjék! Mi a probléma tárgya?  
- Sértegetett minket, én ezt nem tűröm! – morogta Sirius és kisöpört pár fekete tincset a szeméből.  
- Igaz ez? – fordult a vérző szájú férfihoz a parancsnok.  
- Én csak megmondtam a véleményem a magadfajtákról te kis…  
Sirius megint ugrott volna, de Remus ezúttal erősen tartotta.  
- Magának semmi köze ahhoz, hogy ők együtt vannak, maguk meg lehetnének diszkrétebbek, hogy elkerüljék az efféle helyzeteket. Most pedig menjenek a dolgukra!

2008. Szeptember.

Sirius és Remus kézenfogva sétálgattak a túlvilág fényes, fehér, vattaszerű termeiben.  
- Milyen furcsa, mióta meghaltunk, itt senkinek sincs baja azzal, hogy együtt vagyunk.  
- Dora nem örült.  
- Az egy másik kérdés… de ő is megbékélt.  
- Pedig neki is szívesen megmostam volna a fejét.  
- Folyton a bajt kerested! Rájuk kellett volna hagynod!  
- Még szép, hogy nem hagytam rájuk! Nem sértegethet minket senki büntetlenül! Nincs beleszólása senkinek abba, ami köztünk van!  
Sirius kezdte volna belelovalni magát a védőbeszédbe, ahogy azt sokszor tette, de Remus belefojtotta a szót egy csókkal, ami ellen az nem ellenkezett.  
- Black, Lupin! Mit mondtam a diszkrécióról? – zendült Alastor Mordon hangja.  
Sirius épp készült vissza szólni, de Remus ismét megakadályozta.  
- Boldog évfordulót fiúk – mondta az egykori parancsnok, és immár sebhelytelen arca vidám mosolyt öltött.


End file.
